


Emeralds and Knots

by noir_wing



Series: JayTim Prompts [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyguard Jason, Day 3, Italiano | Italian, JayTim Week, JayTim Week 2016, M/M, Suits, kind of, lots of things are only just touched on in this fic, this is late I am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noir_wing/pseuds/noir_wing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is annoyed that he has to drag Jason along with him to Italy. What he doesn't plan for is Jason being endearing.</p><p>AKA: The one where Jason can’t tie a tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emeralds and Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Tim's suit: [here](https://karollynsworld.files.wordpress.com/2015/04/tumblr_n1oftnykda1qbptbuo1_500.jpg?w=547)  
> Jason's suit: [here](http://dukbokkitime.weebly.com/uploads/2/9/8/1/29816657/2586427_orig.jpg) (his hair's like this too tbh)

If there was one thing Timothy Drake knew about Jason Todd, it was that when he cleaned up, he really didn’t. Tim had only seen Jason wearing a suit in old pictures when he was still Robin, and would wear them to Wayne functions. He looked unhappy in every single picture. The only other times he had seen Jason in a suit was always hastily put together. The jacket and pants would always be loose, probably belonging to Roy or Dick. His shirt would never be properly ironed and his body armour would be slightly visible from underneath. Jason was also the kind of guy who would shave in the morning, and have stubble by the afternoon. For evening parties, he never bothered to shave, making him look older than he actually was. He’d have constant helmet hair (guess why) and his white cowlick at the front would always be frizzy.

Tim, on the other hand, constantly wore suits. He was first in line to take on Wayne Enterprises so, suits were kind of a part of his daily life. He closet was lined with blazers, dress shirts, coats, and suits. Below them were matching pants, more black trousers than he needed, and a few pairs of jeans. Tim owned name brands upon name brands. It wasn’t that he particularly cared for them; he just needed to wear them for his career. Tim felt confident wearing suits. He was in his element when he wore suits. He could walk into a room with an air of authority around him, confidence effortless. Jason and Tim were complete opposites when it came to dressing formally. So, when Bruce Wayne required Jason Todd to join Tim for an event, imagine Tim Drake’s surprise.

The company was merging with a large manufacturer in Italy, and Tim spoke zero Italian. Jason, however, seemed to have a knack for languages and was fluent in Italian, Japanese, and Spanish. He could also get by in Mandarin and Korean. Tim was a bit jealous that Jason was better than him at something for once. He really didn’t want Jason with him, but he needed someone he could talk to about bat business on his trip too. Also, Bruce had forced him to drag Jason along.

 

Their plane ride consisted of Jason drinking wine and falling asleep. Tim, on the other hand, couldn't sleep a wink and was wide awake. He looked over papers for a while before deciding to watch one of the shitty movies they had on the plane. He cried. A lot. The night air hostess stared at him sympathetically before offering him some chocolate. Well, the flight could have been worse.

They arrived welcomed with benvenuto’s and ciao’s said by various members of the airport staff. Tim was grumpy, having gotten no sleep, and Jason wasn’t helping. “Hey, Timbo, try and read that sign.”

“Jason, I don’t particularly care. You know I don’t speak Italian and my pronunciation is shit. Just get me a coffee.”

“Well, if you say it that snappy, I don’t really want to,” Jason held his nose in the air like a child.

Tim sighed and clenched his teeth, “Look, the only reason you're here is because Bruce made me bring you. I don’t speak a lick of Italian and it would really help out if you could do your job as a translator.”

“Is that what he told you, then? I’m here as a translator?” Jason grinned.

Tim’s eyebrows furrowed, “Why else would you be here?”

Jason leaned in and stated, “I’m your bodyguard.”

“I don’t need a bodyguard.”

“Red Robin doesn’t, but Tim Drake does. You’re not allowed to fight anyone after the stunt you pulled at last months gala. We don’t want anyone to get anymore suspicious.”

Tim cringed at the mention of his previous mistake. Well, it wasn’t really a mistake. He had seen a guy harassing a girl outside the party. She had been calling out for help and Tim jumped at the chance, flipping across the ground and punching the guy in the face. Unfortunately, a news cast had filmed the whole thing in high quality. The news for the next few days consisted of Tim Drake being questioned on his amazing fighting skills. Someone had even gone as far as to say that Tim might be Red Hood. Jason laughed until he was crying at that one.

“Well, since I’m so nice, I’ll get you your coffee, babybird,” Jason winked, walking away. Tim blushed at that. He always forgot that he found Jason attractive.

 

 

Jason and Tim had to attend a party that evening in a high end mansion. Tim was waiting for Jason in the main room of their hotel, already dressed. ([x](https://karollynsworld.files.wordpress.com/2015/04/tumblr_n1oftnykda1qbptbuo1_500.jpg?w=547)) He wore a white blazer with blue slacks and a lighter blue button up. His tie was the same colour as his pants except it had white polka dots on it. “Hurry up, Jay,” he yelled, tapping away on his phone.

“Yeah, yeah, fine.” Tim looked up at Jason walked out of the bedroom and almost dropped his phone. Jason Todd, who hated wearing suits and always looked a bit messy, cleaned up _good_. ([x](http://dukbokkitime.weebly.com/uploads/2/9/8/1/29816657/2586427_orig.jpg)) He wore an olive green suit with a white button up. The suit was not baggy like usual; it was perfectly fitted. Jason had also shaved and gelled his hair up. The white strand that usually looked rebellious now looked pristine. The only thing Tim could see as a flaw was that Jason was not wearing a tie.

“You know wearing a tie is mandatory, right?” Tim asked.

Jason looked off to the side before replying in an embarrassed manner, “Yeah, but I don’t know how to tie one.”

Tim almost laughed before thinking, _‘Of course he doesn’t know how’_. Jason grew up on the streets. He didn’t need to know how to tie a tie there. In his Robin days, Alfred would tie it for him and every time after that, Tim never saw him with a tie on.

“Here,” Tim said, standing up and holding his hand out. Jason pulled a black skinny tie out of his pocket and handed it to him. He hung the tie around Jay’s neck. “Bend your knees a bit, would you?”

“Shortie,” Jason chuckled, obeying anyway. Tim pushed fabric forwards and back quickly and efficiently. This was second nature to him; he did this everyday. Yet, his hands still shook at Jason’s close proximity. He could feel his breath brushing against his cheeks, causing Tim to flush.

“There, done,” he finished. Jason just hummed, not straightening up.

“Thanks, babybird.” Tim looked up and forgot how to breathe. Being eye level with Jason was too much and neither one of them seemed like they wanted to move. The green of Jason’s eyes popped because of his suit’s colour and Tim was entranced. Those emerald’s flicked down to Tim’s lips and back up again. _Oh_. Tim leaned in and Jason met him halfway. They kissed softly; just a brush of lips. Jason pulled away first, straightening up and breaking the spell. “Let’s get going.” Tim simply nodded in reply, dazed.

 

Jason acted like nothing had happened for the rest of the night. He sat like a prince, well dressed and conversing in Italian. Tim had blushed on more than one occasion when the language graced Jason’s tongue with just the right sounds. Jason had translated all of Tim’s conversations as well, and _thank god_ he hadn’t screwed up. Business discussions went well, however, Tim knew Jason was avoiding him the best he could. He wasn’t talkative and slightly bitchy like usual. Jay was instead reserved, going off on his own whenever he got the chance. Women, of course, flocked to him as he was attractive, foreign, and could speak their language. Tim almost broke a champagne glass with his fist while he was watching. _Fuck this_.

Tim strode forward quickly, reaching Jason and grabbing his arm. “Hey,” Jason exclaimed, surprised. Tim just angrily dragged him to an empty balcony outside where they could talk.

Cold air hit them both immediately and they shivered before Tim turned to Jason and shouted, “Don’t just pretend nothing happened in the hotel room.”

Jason stared wide eyed before rubbing the back of his neck. “Uhm… you’re mad, right?”

“Yeah, no shit. You can’t just kiss me and pretend it didn’t happen!”

“I—Sorry.” Tim was shocked at this. Jason never apologized. “I know you didn’t want it and it was stupid of me. It won’t happen again.” Tim blinked and then burst out laughing.

“You think I— that I didn’t want that? Dude, I’ve been waiting for you to do that for a while.”

Jason was shocked now; the look on his face purely amusing to Tim. “Wait, what?!”

Tim just grinned and walked forward, grabbing his self-proclaimed bodyguard by the tie and pulling him down to eye level. “I want this,” he whispered before kissing Jason deeply. Jason let out a noise of surprise before melting into Tim’s touch. This kiss was much more sensual and thorough than the last. Tongues ran along one another and danced. They were both breathless when they pulled away. “You should wear a suit more often,” Tim murmured and Jason grinned in reply, leaning in again.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: noir-wing.tumblr.com


End file.
